


Milkshake (brings the boys to the club)

by Flulamela



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also a little shit, Bachelor Party, Did This For A Friend, Drunk Shiro, Drunk Shiro is the best, Milkshakes, Not the dairy kind, Song fic, club, drunk Matt, hella gay, keith is gay, klance, lance in thigh highs, stripper lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flulamela/pseuds/Flulamela
Summary: When Keith was still being bounced around the foster system, he never once in his life, imagined he’d end up where he is right now.At a club, courtesy of his brother’s bachelor party.Or Shiro is drunk, Matt is also drunk and Keith is so, so gay.





	Milkshake (brings the boys to the club)

**Author's Note:**

> *writes this instead of actual fic*  
> I'm behind on writing for my other fic I know, dealing with school and writer's block and stupid plot points (ugh). When my best friend, Mekacoeur (Tumblr) texted me with: "I need someone to write stripper Lance to strip to Milkshake by Kellis"...  
> AND SO HERE WE ARE FOLKS  
> Disclosure: I have never written smutty/sexual stuff before, so yeah. This fic doesn't get too crazy, its basically Lance stripping to a song and Keith dies (poor boy). 
> 
> I'm planning on this just being a one-shot for now, but if people like it I'm willing to try and turn it into a multi-chapter fic, so let me know in the comments!  
> ENJOY.
> 
> Babe. This is for you.

When Keith was still being bounced around the foster system, he never once in his life, imagined he’d end up where he is right now.

At a club, courtesy of his brother’s bachelor party.

His brother – adoptive one that is – Shiro is currently singing along with their friend Matt on the dance floor, drunken smiles across their faces.

Keith says singing. At this point, it’s more like screaming.

Keith just rolls his eyes, sitting facing the floor and the stage, and laughs as both Shiro and Matt start scream-singing the chorus with the rest of the crowd.

_“_ _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover,_ _that I know you can't afford. Bite that tattoo on your shoulder…”_

They keep it up for the entire length of the song, awkwardly trying to dance like everybody else on the floor. As the last of the song dies down, everyone in the bar starts to holler, with Shiro taking a swig of his drink before screaming out

“I’M GETTING MAAARRRIIIED!”

Keith throws back his head and laughs at that, as Matt respond with a “HELL YEAH YOU ARE!” Some of the patrons must decipher what he yells, cause another wave of “wooos” echo him. The cheers die down and the DJ on the stage switches to some other obscure pop song Keith doesn’t really know as Matt and Shiro both stumble back before falling back into their seats. Keith finishes his drink just as Shiro looks over at him and paws at his shoulder a few times before finally latching onto it. Keith has to struggle to keep a straight face as Shiro attempts to give him his ‘serious look’.

“Keith” Shiro slurs, trying his best to stare Keith dead in the eye.

“Shiro” Keith respond evenly, a smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth. He can guess where this is going, Shiro has done the same thing about four times already tonight.

Shiro continues, grip tightening on Keith’s shoulder, “Listen, bro. Baby Bro…” he brings his other arm up to lightly pat the side of Keith’s face, making Keith grimace. For a moment, grip secure, Shiro stops swaying and actually looks at Keith with an incredibly serious face. He takes a deep breath.

“Keith. I’m getting married.”

Shiro’s ‘look’ last all of 3 seconds this time. Keith is proud of him.

As soon as he says it, Shiro’s face breaks out into a grin before leaning in even closer and whispering again “I’m getting, _married_ ”. He continues to grin drunkenly at Keith, meanwhile, it is physically hurting Keith that his phone died and can’t take a video of this. 

Instead, Keith tries his best to remain serious (for Shiro’s sake) and nods sagely, “Yes Shiro, I know. You asked me to be your best man remember?”

At that Shiro gasps and rockets back in his chair, widely slapping at Matt with his arm, making him splutter into his drink.

“Matt!” he cries excitedly, turning to him, “Keith is my best man!”. At that, Matt clutches at his chest dramatically, his face filled with mock hurt.

“What?” Matt pouts “But I thought I was your best bro….” Matt goes to drown his sorrows on his glass as Shiro starts to wildly shake his head.

“No! Keith is my best Maaaan” Shiro explains, “Cause he’s my baby bro and I made a promise when I was 17.” He slings an arm around Matt’s shoulders, “You’re still my best bro Matt”. Apparently, that was a great explanation because Matt immediately sits up again, all smiles.

“Fine,” he says, “BUT!” he shouts dramatically “I get to be the best Uncle!”.

Shiro and Matt fist bump and Keith actually see’s the gears turning in Drunk Shiro’s head before he shoots up straight (again) with a loud gasp and turns to look at him.

“Keith!”

“Yes Shiro?”

“Keith, you’re gonna be an uncle too!”

Keith rolls his eyes for about the millionth time that night, “Yes, Shiro. If you have a kid, then I will be an Uncle.”

Shiro seems happy with his answer, and nods to himself while Matt starts going off about all the different ways he’s gonna be a “super-major-fantastic uncle, seriously that kid is gonna be sooo lucky-” when Keith see’s Shiro’s eyes widen and his face go pale, out of the corner of his eye.

“Holy Shit”

Shiro is now looking blankly off into the distance. Keith turns, slightly concerned but mostly cursing the universe that his phone _had to be dead now, of all times_.

It takes literally _all_ of Keith’s willpower not to straight up laugh at the absolutely terrified look Shiro sends him.

“…I’m gonna be a dad.”

Shiro’s dramatic whisper is too much for Keith. He bursts out laughing, only to laugh harder when Shiro tries screaming at him sternly “Keith this is serious!”

Keith is still laughing while Matt half tries to console Shiro, half tries to hype him up to the idea (“Think of how beautiful your kids are gonna be Shiro? JUST THINK.”) when the music stops and the DJ’s voice comes over the speakers.

“Alllll Right my beautiful people, it’s that time of the night. This is where the real party starts and the sexy train is leaving the station!”

The crowd cheers, with a few wolf whistles sounding out while Keith cocks an eyebrow. The place had advertised that is was both a dance club and a strip club when he looked it up online, must just be that time of the night then.

The DJ asks for everyone to clear the dance floor area and for everyone to give a warm welcome to

“Flyyyy Boy!”

As soon as the DJ announces the dancers name the lights suddenly shut off. A familiar bass filters through the speakers and a spotlight hits the stage just as the first line of lyrics starts up.

_“My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard, and they’re like, it’s better than yours, damn right, it’s better than yours…”_

Whatever remaining amusement Keith might have had disappears when he sees the dancer because _“Holy Shit”._

The dancer is already moving as the first few lyrics sound out, hips snapping at the fast “better than yours”. Keith is vaguely aware of Matt hollering and whistling as Shiro roars with laughter and starts slapping Keith’s arm.

The guy, _“the-hot-as-ever-living-fuck-guy”_ , sensually lets his arms travel up his chest while his hips keep shifting and snapping to the lyrics. Keith is mesmerized by those hips. And by the dude’s legs because _“holy sweet Jesus”_ he is wearing thigh high stockings.

The blue of the stockings contrast the black booty shorts the guys is wearing, along with his loose-fitting white tank top. If anything, they make the flashes of tan skin Keith sees all that more prominent.

While Keith is checking him out, the dancer slowly moves in a circle till his back is facing the crowd. He peers over his shoulder and locks eyes with Keith. Keith feels his breath hitch as ocean blue eyes land on him.

Keith see’s the guy smirk, then the next set of lyrics start up and Keith is _gone_.

_“I know you want it. The thing that makes me… what the guys go crazy for…”_

The guy roll’s his hips, dipping them twice in quick succession before repeating the movement on the other side. With his back to the crowd, Keith has an unobstructed view of the guy’s perfectly round ass.

Keith barely has a chance to fully appreciate it because as “ _La la la la… warm it up_ ” sounds out, the guy spins and drop into a wide squat in one fluid movement.

Keith’s mouth goes dry.

Shiro is whooping with the rest of the crowd, Matt leering over at Keith snickering “Someone’s thirsty!” Keith ignores them though, fully absorbed in the body rolls the guy is currently doing. Just before the chorus starts up again, the guys flips, _fucking flips,_ forwards off the stage and continues dancing as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

“Yo! Dude! OVER HERE!”

Keith tears his eyes away as Shiro yells out beside him. Shiro is waving crazily to the dancer, pointing at him and then at Keith. Keith quickly glances at the Dancer and by the growing smirk crossing the guys face, he get’s what Shiro is silently asking. Keith immediately starts trying to pull Shiro’s arm down.

“Shiro, what the fuck?!”

“Oh hey! I think he’s coming over!”

Another quick glance, confirms Shiro’s statement. Keith’s heart starts to pound as the guy starts to strut over to them.

“What the hell are you doing Shiro?!” Keith half shouts at Shiro. Both Shiro and Matt look over at him, grinning like mad.

“I’m helping my little bro get the D” Shiro slurs while Matt, off to the side, waggles his fingers whispering conspiratorially, “The D…”

As much as Keith likes it when his big brother tries his best to be an ally, now is not one of those times.

Any retort or plan Keith goes flying out the window as a toned, tanned arm snakes into his field of vision and whips his chair around. While Keith’s head is still spinning, he finds himself face to face with the dancer. Keith lets his eyes travel up the guy's chest before landing on the guys face, who is currently grinning down at him wolfishly, blue eyes sparkling.

“Hey there”

The guy's voice is just loud enough to be heard over the music and his deep tenor makes Keith swallow… hard.

The guy must notice, cause his grin widens ever so slightly and then _“ohmygodohmygodohmygod”_ he starts grinding just above Keith’s lap. Keith is acutely aware that his face is on fire and both Matt and Shiro are struggling, as they roar with laughter and try to whistle at the same time.

“Hey, you ok with this?”

Keith glances back up at the guy’s face, and while he’s still dancing, the smile is smaller now and his blue eyes are filled with concern. The fact that the guy is checking in with him, helps calm Keith’s heart rate slightly. If he doesn’t want this to continue, he’s pretty sure he could just say so and the guy would leave.

But man… does he want to continue.

“N-no, it’s cool” Keith manages to get out and the guy, _fuck_ , smiles again.

_“I can see you're on it, you want me to teach the techniques that freaks these boys…”_

As the lyrics slow down, the guy, _“Fly Boy” his brain remembers_ , turns around and just bends. And that amazing ass Keith was staring at earlier? Yeah, it’s in his face now.

The guy is smirking at him over his shoulder, continues to smirk as he slowly straightens again, arm trailing up over his long legs and god _, Keith always knew he was a Leg person_.

Suddenly the guy is spinning around again to face Keith, crotch hovering above Keith’s lap, barely grinding down. Then he’s leaning forward and whispering in Keith’s ear.

“And what’s your name Hot stuff?”

The guy’s voice make’s Keith’s toes curl, his closeness making his heart leap up into his throat

“Keith” he manages to rasp out, before swallowing quickly, “Yours?”

The guy just raises an eyebrow and _fuck, that shouldn’t be hot_. Keith guesses that was a dumb question, not like a stripper would tell a client his real name-

“It’s Lance”

Keith feels his eyebrows shoot up in surprise, making the guy laugh under his breath. Before Keith can say anything else, the chorus comes back, and the guys goes to town.

And Keith dies.

_“My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like, Its better than yours, Damn right its better than yours, I can teach you, but I have to charge…”_

In time with the lyrics, the guy crosses his arms and grabs his pecs, miming squeezing them before letting them trail down to his thighs. His thighs, which – _are glorious, fucking Christ_ – are spread out wide over Keith’s. He then grabs his crotch in a small thrust, before slapping his upper thighs in a criss-cross pattern, the smack of his hands on bare skin making Keith’s head spin.

The guy, Lance, repeats the movement, but this time as his hands move away from his chest, Keith catches a flash of metal when Lance’s tank slips lower.

_Lance has a fucking nipple piercing._

Keith proceeds to go through his Gay Crisis all over again. And yep, he is _so fucking gay_.

Lance seems oblivious to Keith’s internal meltdown, straightens up and starting to strut around Keith’s chair, hands trailing over Keith’s chest as he does.

_“You must maintain your charm, Same time maintain your halo …”_

Lance’s touch is fire over Keith’s skin, permeating all the way through the jacket he’s wearing. As he comes back around, Lance lets his hips move sinfully slow, that perky ass in front of Keith again. Keith has to clench his hands into fists to keep himself from reaching out and just grabbing.

Lance whirls again, the lyrics still slow, steps in and gives Keith two full body rolls that bring them so close together, their chests are practically touching. Keith stops breathing a second. Lance is so close, and _fuck, he’s hard and he can feel Lance’s crotch barely touching his and Lance has to know now, what he’s doing to him and christ-_

“See you around Cowboy”

Keith jolts, Lance’s voice breathless in his ear. Then before he realizes it, Lance is moving away, to another table as the song continues.

Keith lets out the breath he was holding, eyes still following Lance as he saunters away.

Fuck.

Keith doesn’t have much time to dwell on the dance, the song is close to ending and Shiro is letting out a soft “whoooo” eyes twinkling at Keith. Meanwhile, Matt is laughing into his hand and then the two drunk idiots are high fiving each other, looking so proud of themselves, the assholes.

As the song ends and another one starts up, Keith is hyper-aware of the ah, _situation_ , happening in his pants, but he manages to get it under control even as his eyes keep flicking back to Lance as he dances and grinds his way around the club. A few other dancers come out on stage at some point, but Keith doesn’t really pay them any attention.

Too soon, Lance is hopping back on stage with the DJ announcing that this is gonna be his last song of the night.  The song starts and after a while, Spanish starts floating out of the speakers. It’s a song Keith has heard on the radio before and now, after seeing Lance move to the beat, with circling hips, hands running up and down his body, flashes of his piercing and fucking hell _those body rolls…_

Keith doesn’t think he’ll be able to ever listen to either songs ever again without thinking of Lance.

What really kills him is the way Lance’s eyes find him while he’s up on stage, how their eye’s lock again and Lance doesn’t look away.

Not once for the entire song.

As the song finishes up and the DJ announces how they’re done for the night, Keith lets himself be pulled away by Shiro and Matt. He cast one more look back towards the stage and see’s Lance talking with a couple of other dancers. Lance notices him and smiles, giving him a quick wink before finally disappearing off stage.

 

Somehow, Keith manages to get both Matt and Shiro back to the hotel in one piece. It takes a while (and a few calls to Allura to tell him to go the fuck to sleep, _because he’s getting married tomorrow_ ) but Keith manages to wrangle a very drunk Shiro into his bed.

As soft snores fill the hotel room, Keith lies awake staring at the ceiling. He keeps thinking about Lance, the way he moved, his tan skin, his sparkling blue eyes….

Alone in the dark, Keith can feel himself blush. He’s… confused, to say the least. He really, really wants to see Lance again. And not just because he’s hot.

Ok, so maybe mostly because he’s hot.

Still… the way Lance looked at him when he made sure he was ok, how he actually gave his name to Keith, how he held his gaze for the last song….

Keith is certain he’s reading into things, and he doesn’t want to be that creep that thinks something is there when it’s clearly not.

Maybe he’ll visit again, try to see Lance. And if he doesn’t remember him then fine; he was just an amazing, really hot stripper that Keith got a lap dance from that made him ascend to another plane of existence. It’s cool.

But if Lance mentions something, or maybe if Keith works up the courage to ask… Keith lets out a huff as he rolls over, thinking.

_Yeah. Maybe he’ll visit one more time, just for fun_.

That in mind, Keith finally lets himself fall asleep, a certain boy filling his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THERE WE HAVE IT. MY FIRST SEXY WRITING THING. Let me know what you thought, comments are kudos are nice and warm my cold dead heart. Also. I have never listened to a song so much in one sitting. If this doesn't say I love you, I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL. (you know who you are)
> 
> (That Spanish song? It's Mi Gente cause I fucking LOVE IT right now)
> 
>  
> 
> References:  
> Inspiration for Lance's dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M58BwXRbBeM  
> Song: (not gonna lie, pretty sure most of y'all know this, if not look up Milkshake by Kelis)  
> Tumblrs: Flulamela and Mekacoeur


End file.
